


Babbling

by TheZebraPainter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZebraPainter/pseuds/TheZebraPainter
Summary: "Babbling. That's what this girl has reduced me to. Rambling like an idiot." A certain Marauder gets a surprise...





	Babbling

“I-I...wha?”

Babbling. That’s what this girl has reduced me to. Rambling like an idiot. She stands there in front of me, only 5’5” or so, nothing when compared to my six foot, but as I’ve learned over the years from a few well aimed hexes- size is not guarantee of power. 

Lily has that slightly smug look on her face and it’s not the ‘I-know-something-you-don’t’ look, or even the ‘I’m-cleverer-than-you-and-I-know-it’ look. It’s a new look – a ‘I-knew-you-would-react- like-this’ look. Smirking, she says, “Well? Do you?” I’m shocked. No, more than shocked. 

“I’m just-" I can’t seem to say anything coherent, anything that would give her an answer. I can still hear “NO, POTTER! NO, NO, NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS!” ringing in my years, and now this? Still, it doesn’t mean I’m not pleased. “Are you okay?” Lily asks. She’s starting to look a bit worried – not surprising, I suppose, considering it feels like my eyes are about to pop out of their sockets and my mouth is so wide open I could swallow my animagus form whole. 

“I-I, yeah...just give me a few minutes,” I manage to stammer out. Lily raises an eyebrow but says nothing. A second later, she’s whipped out a finger and closed my mouth for me, like they do on those muggle things – tellavisions? –we were shown by Lily herself in the holidays. It was interesting, but not quite as interesting as Lily’s sister Petunia and her boyfriend Vernon, or Vermin as Lily referred to him. Personally, I don’t know what she means – I thought he was more of a whale, or perhaps a mammoth than a small rodent.

“Are you going to give me an answer now?” I jump at the sound of Lily’s voice. She isn’t smirking, she’s smiling in that way that makes everyone melt and simper at her. The boys, the girls, even the teachers.   
But not me.

“Yeah, yeah... Ask me again, would you?”

She rolls her eyes, but complies. “Would you, Sirius Black, do me and James the honour of being the best man at our wedding?”

Remus owes me 5 Galleons.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I wrote that I put online (over at ff.net). I still love it, I hope you did too!


End file.
